The Channel Surfer
by Rickle91
Summary: A Story i came up with about me going into Television.
1. The Beggining

**The "Channel" Surfer**

**The beginning**

**Before I start just keep in mind my grammar and spelling suck so SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT IT! Also I like to make a few movie, game and TV references so if it sounds off… just tell me in a non "you're a dumbass" way (I get a lot of that on youtube). And last but not least, this is my crappy story, im telling it, so no comments if you have a better way to write it.**

I woke up that morning and the sun was gone,

Turned on some BOSTON to start my day.

Got caught up in my Favorite song,

Then some warp gate… Thing, Opened.

(If you didn't get the song parody… IM NOT TELLING YOU WHAT IT IS!)

So like I was saying, I woke up around 12:00 and put on my favorite band. Yes I like Classic rock, so what. So I was listing to my favorite song when I saw a strange looking dude outside my window. He was on the side walk with some kind of map looking around my yard. He kinda looked like that scientist from Back to the Future, but with black hair and a scare on his left cheek.

I ignored him and decided to watch TV. Just for your info, im not a Nintendo playing, card collecting, TV nerd… But I like classic and Next Gen games, collected my fair share of pokemon and yugioh cards, and watch a lot of TV. Well in the middle of a funny episode of FamilyGuy, the door bell rings. So I got up to see who it was. Im usually not like those idiots who open the door in a horror movie, so I looked in the peek hole. That creepy man was outside my door just looking at his map then turning to the door then back at his map.

Well I had a few options to choose from. I was looking toward telling him, "Go F#K off", but I wanted to know who he is and what he wants. So I opened the door and the first thing he said was, "Did you ever want to enter Television Programs?". **SLAM!** I just slammed the door and walked away. Didn't look back, didn't ask questions, Walked towards the door of my room when I felt wind. Ok at this point you would probably think (If you didn't read the first 5 lines) that it was the AC.

So thinking it's the AC, I waked in to find a purple, Swirling, void of no return type thing, about the size of… well me! A dark silhouette of a man (heh, Another song parody) came out of it. "Hey, Marty get out of there and see this!" At this point some of you have no idea what that whole thing meant, well to the others who did… Give your self a pat on the back. I then realized that it was Marty, and the Doc from Back to the Future!

The shock hit my blatter and… Well I don't think I need to say anymore on the subject. So out comes Marty with his usual OH SH!T look on his face. The doc came up to me, took off his black wig and fake scare. "So, do you or do you not?". I was just stunned and couldn't get Huey Lewis out of my head. I started to hum Power of love and say things like "I'm Crazy" and "That's the Power Of LOVEEEE!" Then he tapped me on the shoulder and said, simply, "Well?".

I tried to stop looking like a complete idiot and was about to ask what was going on but Marty asked for me. "Hey Doc, this is heavy man. Where are we?" Then the Doc turned to Marty and said, "We are in the unthinkable." Then he turned to me and said, "Where are we, Place, date, ect." So I ofcourse answered him, "Huntington Station, NY, June 1st, 2007. Its Saturday" Then Marty looked at me like he saw a ghost.

"You're Ricky Roman! The Real Ricky Roman! Oh my god!" I started to feel like a celebrity who walked into a Ricky Roman Fan Club. Then Doc came up to me and said, "Your birthday is only 7 days away and I want to give you an early gift." Before he said another word I shouted, "Look, how did you get here. Your just movie Characters for crying out loud! What the F#K!"

"Your right, just 1 minute ago I was just another movie character, but now im not! I was in my lab one night working on the Delorean when a small pin fell into the Flux Capacitor. The numbers started flashing and the car was going nuts. The car wasn't at 88, it didn't even get past 0, it just ended up here. After close observation, I found myself in your world which in our world is called The life and times of Ricky Roman. A Hit show on Channel 10."

So I couldn't say a word. Me and Marty's face looked exactly alike in every way. "So I went back and created what I wanted to give you earlier, the Surfer Remote! There wasn't or ever will be anoth… what is this wet…"

"So you were saying Doc?" I said in a "smooth recovery".

"Oh, right… There wasn't, or ever will be another remote like this." Then he took out a chart and two watches. "If you ever need me, just contact me. Also have this to remind you of the rules I found out about Inter-Telervisonal travel. Now me and Marty have to go back to our Universe." He started to walk away and then I thought of some thing, how would he get back? So I shouted, "Hey Doc, how you getting back if this is the only remote?"

"Great Scott! I didn't think of that… I never tested it but there's a button called **OWT**- **O**ne **W**ay **T**rip. Point at us and push that button." So with out question I pressed the button and just as they entered, they left. Well with nothing left but to clean my Yellow floor, I took out the chart. This is what it said:

You can take what ever is on your person

You cant take anyone from another universe with you, Unless you use **OWT**

No eating wile in mid Inter-Telervisonal Travel

You have the power to do what ever in any where in a lower class (OTHER CHART)

Wait… I only have one chart, what the hell! Well ill call him later and ask about that.

You will become what ever environment your in (as in you're a cartoon in a cartoon)

You can go to any show at any time

Yes, you can go into games

Time will be stopped in your world until you come out of the show

You can fix anything in the show and erase any thing you did

While in the Telervisonal Universe, you don't age

Last but not least… DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON 0, 4 TIMES IN A ROW! It has never been done so don't try anything

So after that, I took a look at the remote. This is the set up:

[A [B [C [D [E

[F [G [H [I [J [K

[L [M [N [O [P

[Q [R [S [T [U [V

[W [X [Y [Z

[1 [2 [3 [4 [5 [6 [7

[8 [9 [0 [ENTER [ 

[ SPACE [MENU

[E [LS [OWT [T

[ALM [BTMU

Well I finished studying the remote so I put on the watch to call the Doc. I hit a few buttons and I got it to go into walkie-talkie-picturephone… whatever… mode. It was like looking at a snowy TV screen, the way it just was buzzing. Finally a picture came in and it was Marty. So before he could say anything I just told him, "Where's the other chart?" Marty had that OH SH!T look again and shouted for Doc. I would call him Emit Brown but I can barely spell it so im calling him doc from now on. Like I was saying, Marty called for Doc and he came up to the screen and said, "Hey Ricky! How's the remote?" So I told him, "I need the other chart to find out what, 'You have the power to do what ever in any where in a lower class (OTHER CHART)'meant."

"Oh that chart, well it's not completely necessary. Any universe has its own physical boundaries, mostly cartoons. Any time the physics are different then your own you have the power to do what ever you want! But in some where, where it is really close, your power is limited." I just said a simple good bye and shut off the watch. Power. Pure Power. I had to use the remote, I just had to. But I guess I could wait until next Chapter to do it.


	2. Family Matters

**The "Channel" Surfer**

**Family Matters**

Fan Fiction

So easy,

Even a Caveman can use it.

(No offense Cavemen)

So I decide to finally use the remote, but then my sister opened the door. Oh, I never told you about my family, its kinda important that I do. I guess. Well where do I start… Ok, my name is Ricky; you probably already know that by now. I have a few interests, Video games, Classic Rock, Baseball, coughWriting storiescough. I'm also a youtuber. Rickle91 if you're wondering. Then there's my sister Krystal. She's a year older then me and I dislike her with great intensity. Another Show reference. She likes newer music and to be on the computer 24/7. Thank god she has her own laptop. I think when she was born, she had a computer with her. Next is my mom. She's not so bright but whatcha gonna do? She comes home from work and I have to do stuff for her like get her ice for her drink or take the cloths out of the dryer. It's not bad unless you can't get 5 minutes to yourself! She works till 5:30 so I guess it's the "nice" thing to do. Then there's my dad. He's like mom with the ice thing but he's cool. He can play guitar and knows how to just kick back. His one flaw (Out of a few minor ones) is he has diabetes. For all you people who don't know what it is, im not telling, go look it up! So where was I… Oh right my dad. Besides his diabetes, he's ok.

Wow… Long Paragraph… I gotta watch that to make them a little shorter.

So my sister walked in the door and jumped on her computer. Oh I forgot to mention that me and my sister have to share the same room. She was doing whatever, and I figured that it would be a good idea to just keep this a little tiny secret. So I put the remote in my closet that no one ever uses so it can't be discovered. I don't think you would be interested in the rest of my day so ill end it here. Ha, you thought I would use the remote… Well next chapter. Trust me… ill use it soon enough.


	3. A Brief History of A Hedgehog

**The "Channel" Surfer**

**A Brief History of a Hedgehog**

**Ok… Before I start this time I just want to say that im not a TV nerd. So don't think so when I give Sonic a little history lesion. Also im not going too far into the games or animated series so SHUT UP ABOUT IT!**

WAKE UP PEOPLE

…

Sonic MAX

(It's a little hard to understand but think carefully)

Ok, the moment you've been waiting for. I'm gonna use the remote, I swear I will… but not right now. Soon, I promise… just not right now.

So the next day I woke up nice and early. My sister went to her friend's house for a while and my mom and dad went to work. I have a few relatives that live upstairs with me but there not important to the plot. I don't have a super great memory in the morning so I forgot about the remote and went into the living room to watch TV. I would watch it in my room but it's a bigger TV in my Living room.

So I start to watch an old Scooby Doo show (Yes I like Scooby Doo) when the watch started to beep. Then my brain got kick started and remembered the thing in the closet. "Hey Ricky, did you use the remote yet?" Well I told him no and he gave me a look like I was suppose to or something. "Ricky, Ricky, Ricky, I have to know if it will show up on your show on TV. Our escapade didn't but I don't know if yours did."

So I said, "Ok, ill use it when I feel I need to use it". Turned off the watch and started to think of what show to go on. Should I help Danny catch some ghosts…No, no help the Avatar win the war… NO, no, help solve a mystery with one of the few mystery solving teens with there talking animal friend (HB always comes up with a lot of them). Then it hit me!

I got a flash back… I was only 6-7 years old… playing Sega. Sonic Collection… Sonic 1, 2, Spinball and Doctor Robotniks Mean Bean Machine. All my favorite childhood games. Then I remembered the show Sonic X. I wasn't a big fan until I saw a few episodes and couldn't stop watching. So I decided to go into Sonic X. I ran to my room and went in my closet and found the remote. Then I had to plan it out carefully. I made a little slide show in 10 minutes (That's how some of my videos on youtube are made, in 10 min) and grabbed my PS2 and Sega with games into a bag.

I was ready. I input the show name, S-O-N-I-C--X. Then I pressed enter and a flash of white light and I was there. I turned around to see my Purple, swirling, void close. It was night time in Station Square and I ended up at the park. No need to bother Sonic now so I walked into town to find a hotel. I found money in my pocket and remembered that whatever I want I can have… But I stayed the course. I had a small excitement that I was actually in Sonic X! I looked up and I could see the X Tornado pass by. "Well Tails is out late tonight." I thought to myself. I found a hotel to stay for the night.

The next day I woke up, went to breakfast, and was off to the Thorndyke residence. I made it to Chris's House and knocked on the door. Mr. Tanaka answered it and said, "Welcome to the Thorndyke residence, May I help you?" Then I asked, which seems kinda stupid, "Would Chris or Sonic be home right now?" Mr. Tanaka had a stream of light move down his glasses while he said, "Mr. Chris is at school now and I don't know of any Sonic".

In the corner of my eye, I saw Sonic trying to be inconspicuous and find out what's going on. I didn't say anything only so I wasn't through out or hit with a frying pan by Ella. So I just said, "Can you then give _Mr._ Chris this for me". It was a note that I wrote in mid air behind my back when I saw Sonic. Remember, I can do anything in this universe.

Well thank god he took the note but he didn't have to shut the door in my face. I looked up in Sonics Direction and gave a short smile to indicate I knew he was there. Sonic slid down the side of the house I wasn't on and took a deep breath. I started on my way back to the hotel and just smiling all the way there.

I know you don't want me to go on about me playing Sega at the hotel so ill tell you what happened after I gave Mr. Tanaka the note. He shut the door and looked at Ella. "He's gone, you can put down the frying pan." Told you I would get hit with a frying pan. So Ella put down the frying pan and said,"I'm just worried about the others. They can be found out any day and im afraid of what might happen." Then she turned and peeked inside the other room to see Cream and Cheese dancing. Amy watching and smiling while they dance. "One day they will go home and they won't have to worry any more." Said Mr. Tanaka.

Ella then sighed and looked at Mr. Tanaka and said, "Go pick up Chris so whoever it was at the door won't get him." Mr. Tanaka nodded and then looked at the note wondering to either open it or burn it or just give it to Chris. Then he knew what to do. He went into Chucks Workshop where Tails and Grandpa Chuck was working on a way to get them home. Tails looked up and said, "Oh, hello, Mr. Tanaka, whatcha got there?" Mr. Tanaka then said, go find Sonic and ask him what to do about this. I got it from a Young man who wanted to see Chris and Sonic." Tails had a shocked look on his face. Then Chuck looked up and said, "Maybe we should let Chris Decide. It is his letter. He will make the right decision."

Mr. Tanaka put the note on the desk and left the room. Tails and Grandpa Chuck took a long, hard look at that note. An Hour went by and Chris was driven home by Mr. Tanaka. Chris came through the door and immediately saw tails with a note in his hand. "What's that?" Chris asked looking puzzled. Then Tails said, "This letter came for you… and Sonic. We waited till you got here." Chris looked real surprised and looked in the other room. They were all waiting to see what the letter said.

Chris took his letter and sat on the couch. He opened it slowly and took out the letter. Then Chris read aloud:

Dear Chris Thorndyke and Sonic the Hedgehog,

I'm happily to inform you that I can help Sonic and his friends get home. See I have the knowledge to every thing that will happen in the future. But there is a price. This information that I will give you can be bad or good. It can help and hurt you. Also for me to help I need you to find Knuckles. He has to be here for me to help. Well I guess that's it. To contact me… just leave a note in your mail box. And if you decide to not get my help… Have a happy, long, hunting.

Your Friend

_Ricky Roman_

Then Sonic jumped up and Ran out the door with out a single word. Then Chris asked, "What did he mean by, 'It can help and hurt' us?" Then Chuck took the back of the note and drew this diagram. It had a line Labeled time line and a point in the middle called Point of help. Then A line went underneath called Alternet Time line.

"If he helps us, the time line will alter and he will not know what will happen next. Also if he dose help, the time line difference might help in our favor, or help in Eggmans Favor." Then in the distance they heard Knuckles shouting at Sonic because he is carrying him. Then the door flew open and Sonic and Knuckles where standing there. "What are you doing Sonic!?!" Knuckles shouted. "Well if you must know, where trying to get us all home." Said Sonic in a really smug way. Then Chris said, "Ill write the note and put it in the mail box."

The next day, Chris went out to see if I took the letter. He ran over to the box and opened it up. Looked inside and saw that his note was gone and replaced. He took the other one and ran inside." He responded!" Chris screamed through out the house. Chris opened the letter and all it said was, "See you at 7:00pm, Tonight." Everyone seemed to like the good news except for Knuckles. He felt like this was all wrong. But I aim to please so he will change when I get there.

So it was about 6:58 when I got to the house. I walked up to the door with a bag in my hand. So I rang the bell and Ella opened the door. "Welcome Ricky, where all eating dinner right now. Why don't you come in and eat." Well food would be great but I had to setup and… Well… I'm kinda a picky eater so I didn't want to sit to something I hate and have to eat it. So I just said, "No thank you, I already ate and I have to setup anyway." So Ella went into the Kitchen and I went into the Living Room. I got to work quickly. I setup my PS2 and Sega. Then I had 1 Minute to my self. Then Knuckles walked in. I turned around and said, "You don't trust me… do you?" I threw Knuckles off Guard and he started to stutter. Then I said, "Its alright, its hard to trust someone out of thin air."

Then Knuckles asked, "Why did I have to be here to?" Then he gave me a look like he figured me out. Of course I knew he was bluffing but before I could answer, the others came in. Now its time for my really long speech.

"Hello, my name is Ricky and im about to tell you something that will shock you. I warn you, for anyone who is not willing to learn the shocking truth, please leave the room." No one left. "Ok, everything that you do, think, say act and everything else… Your whole world…" It's the climax. The part that usually goes to commercial. "Is a Cartoon. You're a show called Sonic X. Before you start to say im Crazy, let me show you your history." I turned on the DVD player where my slide show played.

Click "In 1991, Sega had to come up with a way to come up with a game to compete with Nintendo's Mario. So Sega came up with Sonic the Hedgehog. It was a great game indeed. I happen to have a copy with me." I put it into to my Sega and turned it on. "Who wants to try it first?" Chris got up and said he would. There were no arguments so he played. "See that the 18 bit revolution in all its glory. Sonic was very popular. It was the introduction of Sonic and his arch enemy, Robotnik or also known as Egg Man." Chris lost and I turned it off. "Well Mario had his brother as a side kick, why couldn't Sonic. So in 1992, Sonic 2 came out with the introduction of Miles 'Tails' Prowler. They dropped the whole brother thing and had tails as his friend. I also got a copy of this one." I put it in and Sonic and Tails went to play it. "It was the first Co-op sonic game. Tails isn't much help until you get to Robotnik. Then he helps a lot. Not many people notice this but the creation of tails name was actually a small parody of the phrase Miles-Per-Hour, as in speed limit. People didn't get the joke so they called him tails." They beat Robotnik and stopped playing. "The success of sonic gone so high, it became a few cartoons. In 1993, 2 cartoons came out. Here they are." I put another DVD in and played the two shows, 2 episodes each. When it ended I got to why I told you this first part of the slide show… "In 1993, Dr. Robotnik Was old and they needed something else. So they got gullible Knuckles the Echidna to be tricked by Dr Robotnik to fight Sonic." Everyone looked at Knuckles and said, "Told you so" Knuckles Got defensive and said, "What proof do you have?"

"Well I have the video game right here. Would you care to play?" Knuckles stood up and grabbed the controller. And started playing. Now im gonna skip the rest of the speech cause im tired of looking up All the facts on these games. I got the 3 originals and I don't want to get in depth any more. So I showed them there show. They were astonished. My work here is done. Left them a Sega, PS2 and a whole lot of games and movies.


	4. A Megas Problem

**The "Channel" Surfer**

**A "Megas" Problem**

**I'm starting to run out of shows to do so if you have any ideas… PLEASE TELL ME. All the other shows I can think of don't have great plot lines. Cartoon, Movie, Game or just any show will do.**

A city… $7,000,000,000,000

New Jersey… $3.50

A Giant Robot from the Future… $5 and luck

Destroying everything with your best friend and a red haired chick… Priceless

So I got back in Sonic speed (Heh another parody) and the Doc called me on the watch. "It Worked!!! The show remained the same yet you went to another show. What you do, doesn't affect the show." I had to find out for myself. So I turned on my TV and saw that nothing had changed. Don't say why bother if it doesn't change… Its fun all the same. Then the Doc signed off and I tried to decide what show to go into next. So I decided maybe ill go into my first Cartoon I ever watched. Rugrats! It came out in August of 1991, 2 months after I was born.

So I tried the remote… and it didn't work. I tried about 4-7 times and it didn't do it. I called the Doc and there was no answer. I then had a thought… Maybe I can only use it once a day or the Batteries are dead. I didn't see a back panel so it must be that I can only use it once a day. So I decided to watch TV. The rest of my day wasn't much so ill skip to the next day. I had to go to school so I decided to use the remote when I got back so I put it in my closet and went to school. My school is Crazy with weird teachers and other strange people. But that's another story… Seriously… It will be another story… After this one.

So my mom was off so she picked me up and brought me home. I opened my closet to get the remote. I started to type in Rugrats when my mom walked in. I fumbled the remote and through it in the air. It felt like it was in slow motion as it went up and straight down. It came to a soft landing on top of some cloths that were on the floor. My rooms a mess so im thankful for not cleaning my room. To bad not cleaning it was a mistake.

My mom looked at the remote and picked it up. "If you don't clean your room, im going to keep your remote. So clean your room NOW!" My moms the "NOW" type person. She will say now after any command but she takes her time. Well this didn't seem so bad. I clean my room and get it back… no biggie. Then my mom left and my watch went on. "Ricky, did you call me?" Well I said yes and my problem with the remote. Then he said, "Well it just needs a day to charge. So where is it now?" Then I answered, "My mom took it but its ok… I'm the only one who can use it."

Then the Doc looked terrible. It looked like he saw something so surprising… he was speechless. Then he finally got his words out, "Ricky… It can be used by ANYONE!" I turned off the watch and quickly cleaned my room. If I didn't do it, she might push a button accidentally! The room was spotless. I went to get my remote when my mom said, "You will get it later… Ill give it to you when I decide to look at your room. Go get me ice please." So I got her some ice and went in my room. Looked on my computer for a few Rugrats videos. I ended up watching Megas XLR so I decided to go there. My mom came in and inspected the room.

It was up to her standards (Which is pretty high) and gave me my remote. Then she asked, "What dose the remote go to?" I thought quickly… … … I SAID QUICKLY! Oh, I got it, "It goes to my PS2… for DVDs" She seem to buy it so I had to be more cautious to when and where I use it. I shut my door and typed in M-E-G-A-S--X-L-R. The white flash happened and the next thing I know, im in Jersey City watching the purple portal disappear. It was day time so I decided to go visit Coop. I only got about 3 blocks when some guy came up to me and asked, "Do you know how to play guitar?"

Well, I can do any thing in this universe, "Sure I can… why?" Then he dragged me into the building next to us and said, "My lead guitarist is out and I need another guitarist to play." So he put a guitar around my neck and well I thought what the hell, ill play. Then I saw a guy dressed like Elvis get on stage. I hate Elvis's songs. Blue Christmas is ok but the others I hate. Well it's not that bad. Then I looked out the Curtin as Coop, Jamie and Kiva walked past every one to get to the front. Why would they be at an Elvis concert? Then I saw a poster that said free buffet at the end of the show.

I had to get noticed so I got rid of Elvis by locking him in the closet. When Elvis was announced, I stepped out. I had to think of a really good song. I thought of one. I went in my pocket and picked out a few copies of the song I was thinking. I gave a copy to each band member. Then I got up to the mic and sang…

Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin anywhere

A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

Don't, Stop, Believing

Hold on to that feelin

Streetlight people

Don't, Stop, Believing

Hold on to that feelin

Streetlight people

Don't, Stop, Believing

Hold on to that feelin

Streetlight people

The crowd went nuts and Coop, Kiva, and Jamie were amazed! I had the chance to talk but they left before I could get to them. The buffet opened and there's no stopping Coop from going to a buffet. So I let the Elvis person out so I can talk to Coop. I walked through the door and saw the other room completely gone. One of the Glorft Mechs tried to kill Coop and it hit the room. I looked around and I saw Jamie taking cover behind a table turned on its side. I ran up to him and said, "Jamie! Go get Coop and Kiva and get Megas. Ill cover you."

Then Jamie asked, "Who are you?" I just screamed GO and he ran and screamed like a little girl. He got Coop and Kiva and told them to get to Megas. That was my cue to distract. I went in the middle of the room and yelled, "Hey you Green, Slimy, Freak! Down here!" Then I hit the highest pitch I could find which caused the Mech to not Respond. Then I ran in the direction of Coop and the others. I got to his house and saw them climb into the car. "Hey Coop, I got an idea." I shouted before they took off. Then Coop replied, "I know what im doing. I have battled them before. Ill handle it." That was a convincing argument but I had a great idea.

"I know what your going to do. You will fight them head on with out thinking and get lucky on Improv." Then Jamie looked at Coop and said, "He's got you there man." Then Kiva said while on her Computer-Thing, "Well if he has a 'WELL' planned out way to defeat them then lets give it a try." "I don't need a 'PLAN' just do what I usually do. Right Jamie?" Then Jamie replied, "Well when you do things, you make it worse. I vote for the dude that rocks hard. What's your name anyway?"

I told them, "My name is Ricky and all I need is for Coop to drive up to them and put the speakers at full blast. Ill do the rest." So I got in and Coop Blasted out to confront the Glorft. He got there and put out the Speakers. "Hey Glorft guys! You ruined my Free Buffet, Destroyed part of my city, and made some one else call the shots!" then I said, "Hey!" Then Coop just said, "HIT IT!"

I hit that highest pitch and Stunned the Mechs. Then I told Coop, "There all yours." Coop smiled and then began the smackdown. He started by punching down the first 20 Mechs and slashed a few 100 more with a power sword. He then pulled off some piledrivers and some special moves you only see in Final Fantasy. He went through them all till the leader was left. He regained control and took off. Gorrath then sent a message to Coop saying, "Ill be back, and will finally get my prototype!" Well the battle ended and I decided to leave. No sense in overstaying a welcome. But before I could, Kiva came up and asked me, "How did you do that?"

"Well, when I was distracting them, I hit a note that froze one or two of them. All I had to do was make it louder." Well I impressed Kiva but Coop was still mad that I took over. I went up to him and put out my hand. "No hard feelings right?" He looked at me, then my hand and shook my hand and said, "Yeah, Right. No hard… whatever." Then I left to go back to my Universe.

When I got back I put the remote away and my mom walked in. "Can you lower the AC, I can feel it from the hallway." I told my mom ok and just started to play a Jak 3 for a little while. Well ill end it there for now. I might visit Coop again, but not too soon.


	5. To Out Scam An Ed

**The "Channel" Surfer**

**To Out Scam a Ed**

Well I woke up the next morning and went to school again. I couldn't believe it was June 4th, 4 days till my birthday. I got back from school and realized something… Why did the Doc give me the Remote? It's a really Powerful Device and he gives it to me! I would ask him but what if I ask too many questions and takes it back… No, ill keep this to myself. Well no one was home (Down stairs), so I got my remote out of the closet. "Where should I go next?"

Then I thought, "Why not Ed, Edd and Eddy. Ill helps them finally get Jawbreakers." So I typed, E-D--E-D-D-A-N-D--E-D-D-Y. The bright white light flashed and then I was in Peach Creek Estates. It was morning and not a sound to be heard. Then I heard some one shouting. I followed the noise to see Eddy trying to sell Cookies. I walked up and said, "Just wondering, what are the cookies made of?" then Double D stepped in and started to say, "Well there made out of Mu…" Then Eddy pushed him aside and said, "If you buy one, you will find out."

So I bought one and took a good look at it. "Its made of mud! Your not gonna sell cookies made out of Mud. So Heres the deal. I can get you real cookies for 25 cents a pop and you sell them for 50 cents. Deal" Double D then whispered to Eddy, "You could make money off it." Then Eddy said, "No, I pay you nothing! This is a Grade A Scam and ill be rich and swimming in Jawbreakers. You don't need real cookies"

Double D just shook his head in disappointment and Ed was just making more Mud Cookies. I left and came back with some wood and other supplies. Eddy looked in disgust as I built up my own stand. Then I placed a sign that read:

Chocolate Chip Cookies

Only 50 Cents

Eddy then started to laugh, "You're not going to have anyone buy yours! Its too expensive!" Then I told him, "Quality over price, just remember that!" Then just to make sure I would get customers, I put on a radio and played some Boston and Kiss. The kids came right up to mine and bought out all of my cookies. I don't want to sound like an asswhole but I looked over and shouted, "Any scam you can do, I can do 10X Better! I can do any Scam Better then you" (Heh Musical Reference).

Eddy didn't care for the joke but I see Double D did cause he started to laugh quietly. Then Eddy started to plan. An hour later, Eddy came up with selling Ed-Karts made out of boxes and an EDgine (Ed pushing the Kart). I used a metal body to create a miniature Pick up tuck with wooden cushioned seats and storage space in back. The front could hold 2 people and had a Power Wheels engine so it could run on 5 D batteries, which I also sold. The Kart for $5.00, the batteries for 10 cents each.

Eddy was once again defeated. Then Eddy thought he got me by making his own theme park out of the play ground. Yes that would be hard to beat if it wasn't a danger hazard. So I plugged in 4 PS2s with about 20 titles to pick from and 5 X-Boxes with just as many titles. I made a Arcade in a small shed I built from discarded wood. Once again, Eddy was left in my dust. I finally thought he gave up, but he kept on going.

He created a 10 foot Scale model of the Statue of Liberty. He charged $1.00 to take a picture of it. That was real hard to beat. Ends up I didn't have too. The Eds made it out of wax Crayons and it melted. Eddy finally admitted defeat and came over to me with his head down. "Ok, you win, now get your Jawbreakers and leave us alone." I felt bad so I gave him my money and left without saying a word. The last thing t heard was "Sucker!" It was too late to go back so I just forgot about it.

I got back to my Universe all tired out. So I jumped into bed and fell asleep. I tossed and I turned in my sleep knowing that Eddy thinks im a sucker. The next day I went to school and decided to go Back In Time (Heh) and out scam them. So I went back after school and went right up to the Eds. I dressed like a Hollywood agent and said to them, Hey, Hey, Hey! Im looking for a kid named Eddy. Have you seen him? He is going to be Big, Big, BIG!" Eddy jumped up and started to drool.

"Hey im Eddy!" he shouted. "Where do I sign?" Well I drew up a contract real quick behind my back, like the one I did in Sonic X. Then I put it out the contract and let him try to sign. I pulled it away when he got to close and said, "But I need a fee of… $70.50 (The amount I made)." He gave it to me instantly. I though it would take me awhile to get it from him but he just handed it to me. So I took it and let him sign.

Double D just sat back with a great big smile. He knew what was going on but also wanted to teach Eddy a lesson. Ed just ran in circles acting like a woodpecker… But with dirt (Own show parody). So Eddy finished and gave it to me. Then I said, "Get in my Parade float so I can announce you to every one." A small float rolled up and we got on. Ed and Double D just followed. We got to the lane and I pulled I mic from my back and shouted, "Come on, come all" When everyone was there, I then shouted, "I would like to announce that… I have just scammed Eddy! I repeat, I SCAMMED EDDY!" I started to laugh, then every one else did. I took off my disguise and left with my money.


End file.
